video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Wonderful Life
|catalogue number = VC3011 CC1093 VC3388 CC7242 |rating = |running time = 125 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club The Video Collection VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}It's a Wonderful Life was released on 4th November 1985, It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 10th September 1990, It got re-released by The Video Collection on 6th April 1992 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 19th February 1996. Starring James Stewart. Description Cast Credited Cast * James Stewart as George Bailey * Donna Reed as Mary Hatch Bailey * Henry Travers as Clarence Odbody * Lionel Barrymore as Mr. Henry F. Potter * Thomas Mitchell as Uncle Billy Bailey * Beulah Bondi as Ma Bailey * Frank Faylen as Ernie Bishop, the cab driver * Ward Bond as Bert, the cop * Gloria Grahame as Violet Bick * H. B. Warner as Mr. Emil Gower * Todd Karns as Harry Bailey * Samuel S. Hinds as father Peter "Pop" Bailey * Lillian Randolph as Annie, maid * Frank Albertson as Sam Wainwright * Virginia Patton as Ruth Dakin Bailey, Harry's wife * Mary Treen as Cousin Tilly, employee * Charles Williams as Cousin Eustace, employee * Sarah Edwards as Mrs. Hatch, Mary's mother * William Edmunds as Mr. Giuseppe Martini * Argentina Brunetti as Mrs. Martini * Bobby Anderson as Little George Bailey * Ronnie Ralph as Little Sam Wainwright * Jean Gale as Little Mary Hatch * Jeanine Ann Roose as Little Violet Bick * George Nokes as Little Harry Bailey * Danny Mummert as Little Marty Hatch * Sheldon Leonard as Nick, the bartender * Frank Hagney as Potter's mute aide * Charles Lane as Potter's rent collector * Jimmy Hawkins as Tommy Bailey * Karolyn Grimes as Zuzu Bailey * Larry Simms as Pete Bailey * Carol Coomes (AKA Carol Coombs) as Janie Bailey Uncredited Cast * Charles Halton as Mr. Carter, bank examiner * J. Farrell MacDonald as the man whose grandfather planted the tree that George drives into * Harry Holman as Mr. Partridge, College teacher * Harold Landon as Marty Hatch, Mary's brother * Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer as Freddie (Mary's annoying high school suitor) * Mark Roberts as Mickey (student with the key to open up pool) * Max Wagner as Cashier/Bouncer at Nick's Bar * Dick Elliott as fat man on porch * Tom Fadden as Bridge Caretaker * Stanley Andrews as Mr. Welch, teacher's husband * Al Bridge as Sheriff with arrest warrant * Ellen Corby as Miss Davis * Marian Carr as Jane Wainwright, Sam's wifet * Adriana Caselotti as the singer in Martini's Bar * Joseph Granby as Angel Joseph (voice) * Moroni Olsen as the Senior Angel (voice) The contention that James Stewart is often referred to as Capra's only choice to play George Bailey is disputed by film historian Stephen Cox, who indicates that "Henry Fonda was in the running." Although it was stated that Jean Arthur, Ann Dvorak and Ginger Rogers were all considered for the role of Mary before Donna Reed won the part, this list is also disputed by Cox as he indicates that Jean Arthur was first offered the part but had to turn it down for a prior commitment on Broadway before Capra turned to Olivia de Havilland, Martha Scott and Ann Dvorak. Ginger Rogers was offered the female lead, but turned it down because she considered it "too bland". In Chapter 26 of her autobiography Ginger: My Story, she questioned her decision by asking her readers: "Foolish, you say?" A long list of actors were considered for the role of Potter (originally named Herbert Potter): Edward Arnold, Charles Bickford, Edgar Buchanan, Louis Calhern, Victor Jory, Raymond Massey, Vincent Price and even Thomas Mitchell. However, Lionel Barrymore, who eventually won the role, was a famous Ebenezer Scrooge in radio dramatizations of A Christmas Carol at the time and was a natural choice for the role. Barrymore had also worked with Capra on his 1938 Best Picture Oscar winner, You Can't Take It with You. H.B. Warner, who was cast as the drugstore owner Mr. Gower, actually studied medicine before going into acting. He was also in some of Capra's other films, including Mr. Deeds Goes to Town, Lost Horizon, You Can't Take It with You, and Mr. Smith Goes to Washington. In the silent era, he had played the role of Jesus Christ in Cecil B. DeMille's The King of Kings (1927). The name Gower came from Capra's employer Columbia Pictures, which had been located on Gower Street for many years. Also on Gower Street was a drugstore that was a favorite for the studio's employees. Charles Williams, who was cast as Eustace Bailey, and Mary Treen, who was cast as Matilda "Tilly" Bailey, were both B-list actors, as they both had appeared in 90 films each before filming It's a Wonderful Life. Jimmy the raven (Uncle Billy's pet) appeared in You Can't Take It with You and each subsequent Capra film. Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International Movies promo from 1985 by Simon Bates * Liberty Films logo (1946) * Start of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Liberty Films logo (1946) * Start of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life (1991) * Liberty Films logo (1946) * Start of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) Closing (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) * The End * Closing Credits Film * End of Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life (1991) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Start of Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life (1991) * Liberty Films logo (1946) * Start of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of It's a Wonderful Life (1946) * The End * Closing Credits Film * End of Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life (1991) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: * John Wayne classics * "Rio Grande" * "Sands of Iwo Jima" * "The Quiet Man" * Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" * "Indiscreet" (1958) * "Operation Petticoat" * Cary Grant in "Father Goose" * The greatest western film "High Noon" * "The Bells of St. Mary's" * It's a wonderful life * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" * Never Love a Stranger. * "The Men" * "The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. * "Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, * "Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. * "Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. * The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. * A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. * "Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" * He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. * Mr T taking a glare. * Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * * a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". Gallery It's a Wonderful Life (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 Category:Movies Category:Movie Greats Category:Republic Pictures Category:Christmas videos Category:It's a Wonderful Life Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Cinema Club Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases